theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Williams
}} Paul Williams is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Doug Davidson since 1978 and is currently the longest tenured actor on the series. Biography Paul Williams is the son of Carl and Mary Williams. He has two brothers, Steven and Todd, and one sister, Patty. Paul has one daughter, Heather Stevens, and two sons, Ricky Williams and Dylan McAvoy. Early Days, Christine and Isabella When Paul was introduced in the late 1970s, he was dating Nikki Reed, resulting in her contracting a venereal disease. He went on to April Stevens, who mothered his daughter, Heather, before he married Lauren Fenmore and became a private investigator. Paul started his own investigative agency called the Paul Williams Detective Agency. Paul and Lauren divorced years later, and Paul became involved with Cassandra Rawlins, unaware that she was married to his friend, George Rawlins. When George was murdered, Paul was the prime suspect. He faked his own death and went into hiding, but he was eventually cleared and he reunited with Cassandra. Their happiness was short-lived, as Cassandra was killed in a car accident. Paul briefly dated his secretary, Lynne Bassett, before marrying Christine Blair. While Paul wanted children, Christine chose to focus on her work; this eventually led to divorce. Paul then married Isabella Braña, the mother of his son, Ricky. However, Paul still had feelings for Christine. Isabella began to grow paranoid, faked her own death and framed Christine for her own murder. Isabella returned to try to drown Christine in a bath tub, but Paul saved her life. Isabella came in intending to stab Paul so he couldn't rescue Christine, but Michael Baldwin ran in and saved both of their lives. Isabella is now in a mental institution, while Ricky is living in California with Isabella's parents. Paul and JT Hellstrom investigated David Chow, Nikki's husband at the time. They found out a great deal about his past--including dead ex- wives--and kept an eye on him. This investigation ended when Chow was killed in a car accident set up by the Mafia, along with Victor Newman's pregnant wife, Sabrina Costelana Newman. Nikki, Patty, and Nina In late 2008, Paul entered a relationship with his first love, Nikki. They soon became engaged. Paul was curious about a new woman in town, Mary Jane Benson, and began investigating her. He was focused on bringing her down after she tried to kill Nikki's young granddaughter, Summer Newman. Mary Jane fled and then dyed her hair blond. Paul managed to track her down but was horrified to realize that she was really his little sister, Patty Williams. Patty panicked and kidnapped him. She nervously held a knife on him and forced him to drive, but when Paul slammed on the brakes she ended up stabbing him. Patty broke down but Paul promised that he was fine. He took her to the Church Of The Sacred Heart where they hid for a while. Jeffrey Bardwell and Gloria Abbott Bardwell, being paid by Summer's grandfather Victor, kidnapped Patty. Colleen Carlton tried to help Patty, until Patty abducted Colleen who ended up dead. Paul convinced Patty to turn herself in. Nikki ended her engagement to Paul because she was in love with Victor. Paul started dating Nina Webster. Shortly after this, Patty, who had surgically altered her face to look like her psychiatrist, Emily Peterson, knocked Emily out, dyed her hair blond and drugged Emily. Patty then took over Emily's life and everyone thought that "Patty" had tried to kill herself by overdosing on pills. When Emily recovered, Paul wouldn't listen to her when she kept saying that she was really Emily and she was locked up for months. Emily, Stolen Identity and Nina's Lost Son Her true identity was revealed when Jack Abbott became suspicious and the real Emily talked Heather into having a DNA test done. Patty knew she was in trouble so she drugged Emily again and put her in the morgue, expecting Jack to take Patty home and Emily to get cut up by the coroner during her autopsy. But Jack realized the truth and managed to save Emily. Patty didn't want to be locked up so she decided to kill herself and Paul tried to help her. Emily managed to talk her out of it. Paul and Nina's relationship progressed. Once when having beers at Jimmy's bar, Nina was reminiscing with Christine and Paul about the son who was stolen from her when she was a teenager. Paul volunteered to find him and Nina agreed to let him. On the opening night of Gloworm (formerly Indigo), Paul and Christine were reminiscing about their marriage. Outside the club, Paul and Christine kissed and Nina saw them. Nina confronted Paul and eventually forgave him but they broke up anyway. Paul began searching for Nina's kidnapped son. Eventually he found out that her son was adopted by the Lansings and raised him as Aiden Lansing. Meanwhile, Ronan Malloy was working with Nina's son, Chance Chancellor, on the police force. Little did anyone know that Ronan was the missing man Paul was looking for. Chloe Mitchell put it together when Ronan said it was his birthday and Nina had said earlier that same day that it was her first son's birthday. Ricky, Dylan, and Christine After hearing that JT Hellstrom was moving, Paul went over to JT's house to say goodbye to him. Paul went to see Heather who told him that her poll numbers were up and that she only accepted Victor's campaign contribution with the understanding that there were no strings attached. Paul met Heather at the Genoa City Athletic Club for lunch where he had no sooner congratulated her on her successful bid for District Attorney before she got a call informing her of Billy's online article slamming her acceptance of Newman money to fund her campaign. In 2012, Paul's son Ricky showed up in Genoa City. Paul was pleased to finally have both of kids in Genoa City, but Ricky's actions disgraced Heather, and she lost her job. Heather left town even though Ricky appeared to regret his actions. Paul and Ricky attempted to form a bond, and Heather worked on forgiving Ricky when she returned to Genoa City. Just as everything seemed right in Paul's world, he learned that Ricky has been accused of murdering his ex-girlfriend. Daisy Carter's assumed death led to Paul being forced to see Ricky as a murderer. When push came to shove, Paul shot Ricky in the shoulder to stop him from hurting Eden Baldwin, but unfortunately; Ricky crashed through the window and fell to his death. Paul was wracked with guilt, and even charged with attempted murder. Ultimately, Paul was cleared of all charges though the events of that night continued to haunt him. Paul reconnected with Christine when she came back to town and they remarried in 2013 at the memorial of Katherine Chancellor. Paul also became the new police chief of the GCPD and gave Kevin Fisher a job at the GCPD, realizing his hacking skills would be a valuable asset. In October 2013, Dylan discover that he is the biological son of Nikki Newman and Ian Ward, and was given up for adoption. Nikki blurts out the news to Dylan in the middle of a crowded restaurant during Dylan's fist fight with Nick Newman. Dylan is offended by Nikki's accusation that the woman who raised him, Penny McAvoy, is a liar and demands a DNA test. Dylan is shattered when the DNA confirms Nikki's claim that he is her son. Avery encourages Dylan to seek out his biological father Ian Ward and begins a search, but it moves along, Avery becomes scared for Dylan. It becomes even crazier when Nikki's longtime friend Paul Williams becomes in need of a liver transplant, as Paul was shot by Austin Travers. Dylan is discovered to be a match, and Nikki reveals to Paul that he, not Ian, is Dylan's biological father. Ian Ward went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He threatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Dylan told Ben he thinks he might have had post traumatic stress that night he chased off Ian and could have murdered him leading to his disappearance since Ben would understand. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City.Paul's wife Christine told him he had to investigate unbiasedly. Paul decided to arrest his son, Dylan, This was all a plot and Paul let Avery, Dylan, Christine, and Nikki in on his plan to clear Dylan's name. They tell the public he's arrested which is still very difficult for Dylan. But they keep him in a holding cell and use Nikki as bait to draw out Ward's reappearance. Nikki will be totally protected though. Nikki, Paul, Dylan, and Avery set a trap to lure Ian out of hiding. Ian called Nikki and told her to call him back on a disposable phone that he left her car. The phone was bugged, so Ian could listen in on Nikki and Paul's conversations. Ian told Nikki to bring him money and said he would clear Dylan's name afterwards. In an apartment trying to catch Ian, there was a knock on the door, Paul grabbed his gun and slid behind the door. It turned out to be Maureen Russell who brought liquor to drink with Nikki which made Paul suspicious knowing that Nikki's sober from her alcoholism. They ended up catching and arresting Ian. Paul questioned Nikki about her friend and the liquor and Nikki got all upset and denied it. Hoping to catch Nikki off guard, Ian slipped past all of the police and arrived at Nikki's hotel room early, but Paul was already on there. Ian tried to run, but was cornered and arrested. Paul escorted Ian to a holding cell and told him that it was over, but Ian maintained that they were all in their own path and that it will never end. Paul questioned Nikki about the alcohol and Nikki got all upset, denying it, saying her friend didn't know she was is an alcoholic. Avery's ex, Joe Clark, came to Genoa City and planned to enforce a project to take over many of Genoa's small businesses including, Dylan's Crimson Lights, to make more businesses. Paul questioned Joe about this and Joe claimed it's nothing personal although it is. Paul was disappointed in Dylan when he cheapshotted Joe in the face. Paul and Christine wanted to try to have a baby together. Just before Christmas time, Paul was ecstatic to hear that Christine took a home pregnancy test and passed! Christine just warned him not to tell everybody because it's not 100% positive. However, he shared his news with Dylan and Avery once he heard the news about their engagement. February 2015 Valentine's day proved eventful for Paul; The Underground collapsed and Paul and his team struggled with hep to get everyone of safety. Dylan provided some help and left to head up the rescue team. When officer Courtney Sloane, and her friends came back after being stuck in the Abbott Cabin, they said Austin had gone missing. Paul noticed Courtney looked nervous as she have her report, but she told him she was just tired. Paul eventually heard Austin was fine, and took Summer Newman, Mariah Copeland, and Kevin up to the Abbott Cabin. The person who came to the location was not Austin, but Kyle Abbott. Christine's Miscarriage Nikki stopped by Paul's office to announce her opinion on Phyllis that she's innocent. Christine was outraged and Paul wanted to hear Niki's side of the story. Nikki claims Phyllis had a change of heart by letting her go first in the Underground collapse when one more second could have killed her. Christine was enraged that Paul always defends Nikki and stormed off. Nikki ran into Neil at the Athletic Club drinking after he revealed Hilary's affair with Devon with his whole family and in-laws on a plane that crashed, which everybody thankfully made it out okay. Nikki offered to drive Neil home and insisted she did. Neil realized Nikki was instead taking him to an AA meeting for his own good, and threatened to jump out of the car and struggled making distractions. Nikki swerved the car and accidentally drove into Christine! Nikki and Neil got out of the car to help the people lady and Nikki was devastated to find out she hit Christine! A witness stopped and called the police. Chief Paul Williams rushed over and was devastated to find out the woman was Christine! Nikki apologized and Paul insisted to the officer that Nikki takes the breathalyzer test because she's drunk even though Nikki hadn't been drinking that night. Victor appeared in the hospital's waiting room and overhears Paul crying on the phone. Victor asks what's wrong and Paul states what happened at the accident and blames Victor for pushing Nikki over the edge to drink like he's done so many times before and that they lost their baby! Nikki and Neil appeared at the police department, Nikki stating she'll cover for Neil stating the truth that she was driving. Victor met up with Nikki at the hospital apologizing for everything he has put her through and she forgave him. Christine survived but lost the baby. Paul and Christine were heartbroken. Paul supported Christine and left the room without stating anything about Nikki. Paul arrested Nikki for attempted murder. Neil entered the room and supported Christine and Christine asked who would do that. Neil stated Nikki which made Christine enraged! Neil explained what happened and asked Christine if Paul ever mentioned it, and Christine stated he didn't. Christine was enraged at Paul for not telling her. Nikki entered the room to apologize to Christine when Christine called her out on wanting to gloat. Christine accused Nikki of wanting Paul for support and her family with him including Dylan, so she could get rid of her and her baby. Christine freaked out at Nikki screaming for her to get out! and get away! and "I hate her!", making Nikki very depressed. Crimes and Misdeeds *Held Luther Fisk at gunpoint (Jan 2017) Maladies and Injuries *Injured in a explosion and collapse in clear springs causing a few fractures in the knee *Got shot by a bad guy in the liver when he was held hostage Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters Category:Williams family Category:Brana family Category:1970s